


Dressed for Success

by JaySketchin



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Vanoo, M/M, vanoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock has a misunderstanding of Evan's instructions for their breakfast date, so of course he gets worried that his incorrect choice of attire will ruin their morning outing. It's up to Evan to reassure his embarrassed boyfriend that it doesn't matter what clothes he wears, Brock looks cute in all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressed for Success

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caora/gifts).



> Hey guys! I know this is a bit odd for me to be posting romantic-themed fics. This won't be the norm, I promise. Tall Tales (and another MASSIVE project I'm co-writing) are both going to continue to update. I just wrote this little oneshot the other day, and I thought you all would enjoy it. So here's some domestic Vanoo to satisfy you while I work on Chapter 3 of Tall Tales and Chapter 1 of the big ol' Space AU :P

Brock frowned back at his reflection and tugged at his shirt collar, assessing and reassessing his attire with nervous eyes. His maroon dress shirt was rolled up to his sleeves and he fidgeted with his hair once more, not wanting a single hair out of place. This was his _third_ outfit he had tried on, and unfortunately he didn't have time to try on another as his watch read that it was time to go. 

He was still incredibly anxious; he wanted this breakfast date to go well. He didn't know exactly where Evan was taking him, but the latter had assured that he would enjoy it and he was friendly with the coworkers there. He wasn't sure what style of restaurant it was, but Evan just told him to wear something nice and he would be fine. Brock felt like his shirt may be a bit too far on the formal side, but he decided it wouldn't be too noticeable if where they were going was slightly fancy.

After smoothing out one stray strand of hair, Brock finally left his apartment and walked to his car, where he requested directions from Evan, who was quick to reply and send him an address. Brock exhaled to calm his nerves as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the suburban roads. They were still new to the whole ‘dating’ thing, and Brock couldn't help but always feel anxious before going on dates with Evan. Despite being friends for years, and lovers for a little over nine weeks now- Brock had counted- he still felt butterflies before, during, and after each outing with Vanoss. 

Brock hadn’t been on the dating scene for years, which made Evan one of his first serious relationships in a long, _long_ time. He wanted everything to go smoothly, to go perfectly. Imaginary scenarios filled his head with what he should and shouldn’t do in order to have a successful relationship and promising outing together, which in turn made him nitpick and scrutinise every little thing he did, not sure if it was quite up to standard.

The directions abruptly advised him to make a sharp turn into a long row of single story buildings, and Brock help but feel slightly confused as he pulled into the parking lot. All of the business looked completely ordinary, with no sign of extravagance like Brock had been expecting. His stomach did a small flip, and he hoped that what he was beginning to suspect wasn't true. He spotted Evan’s car, took the empty spot next to it, and spared a glance in his rear view mirror. He could see Evan sitting on a bench on his phone, obviously waiting for him. 

Brock heard a ping on his phone and as he turned off the ignition he read it; ‘ _Just got here, waiting on you babe :]_ ’. Brock grinned with pride that he had managed to arrive just after Evan had, despite the fact that he had never been to this restaurant before.

As Brock strode over to where Evan was sitting, latter instinctively lifted his gaze as he caught the sight of someone out of the corner of his eye. He grinned at the sight of Brock and moved to stand, pocketing his phone. The old bench squeaked as Evan rose up and walked to meet Brock at the edges of the sidewalk. 

“Wow, you’re fast,” he greeted, and was about to lean in to give Brock a peck on the cheek when he noticed Brock’s attire and stopped. He bit his lip before letting out a small snicker.  
It didn’t take long for Brock to realise why he was laughing; while Brock was nicely groomed and looked formal, Evan was clad in his black hoodie and grey sweatpants. His hair was hastily put together, but still made him look positively adorable. They looked about as different as a groom was to a beach bum. Brock looked between them in growing realisation as he realised he had overdressed _way_ more than was needed.

Evan smiled in amusement and crossed his arms as he had no trouble in commenting on this. “A bit fancy for a diner, isn’t it?” he teased lightly. Brock’s cheeks flushed red and he nervously shuffled his feet.

“I-I didn’t know what type of restaurant it was, and I just assumed…” he trailed off, blushing like mad. “I can go back home and change if you want-”

“Don’t,” Evan interrupted. “You look just fine.” His kind smile was enough for Brock’s growing nerves to cease and melt away within moments, which allowed him to give a small grin when Evan reached out for his hand to lead him inside the cozy building’s glass door.

Evan walked past the front desk, where Brock saw there was a handpainted ‘Please seat yourself’ sign, and he led Brock through a pair of glass doors to a smaller seating area meant for couples and groups of four. They took a small booth and Brock felt Evan’s eyes on him as he looked around at the small population of people present, who gave him a brief glance because of his formal attire being worn on a Saturday morning. He was worried that his decision to wear a dress shirt to couple Evan’s wrinkled black hood wouldn’t become the center of attention, because he had a feeling that his poor wardrobe decision definitely wasn’t improving their date.

“Morning, YouTube Boy!” a cheery voice piped from behind him. Evan looked up and grinned at a young waitress approached the table. “Oh, I see you _finally_ brought along your special man,” she commented, smiling warmly at Brock.

“ _Laney_ ,” Evan hissed as he leaned forward, taking a moment to give Brock a sheepish smile from across the table. “I actually want to bring him back, don’t go scaring my boyfriend already!”

Laney laughed as he handed them both menus. “Oh, so _you_ haven’t scared him off already? I’d say he’ll handle us just fine,” she turned to Brock and smiled kindly. “You must be Brock. Evan’s told us all about you.”

Brock shook her outstretched and couldn’t help but be surprised. “He has?” he asked incredulously, turning and giving Evan an amused grin, to which the latter groaned and buried his face in his hand.

“Oh for sure he has!” she quipped. Laney reached over and nudged Evan, who was now blushing ever so slightly. Brock’s smiled broadened, and he admitted that seeing his boyfriend flustered was extremely amusing to watch. “He never shuts up about you every time he comes here. Every Saturday there’s always some new story about Evan’s mysterious hubby.”

“Oh, is there now?” Brock asked with a teasing lilt to his tone, and he silently chuckled as he saw Evan’s face turn an even bolder shade of red.

“ _Laney, please!_ ” Evan exclaimed, his voice raising by a few octaves. Laney grinned and patted his shoulder before walking away to see to her other customers. Evan groaned into the palms of his hands and dragged his fingers down over his eyes, smiling apologetically to Brock. “Sorry. It’s a family-owned restaurant, and I’m a frequent visitor so we get along like siblings.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Brock commented cheerfully. Evan’s blushed faded and he smiled and looked at his menu as Laney came back.

“Can I set you boys up for drinks then give you a couple minutes to decide what you want?” she asked. Evan glanced at Brock who nodded in agreement, and he looked up at her. “Yeah, I’ll have a black coffee, and two waters could also be great.”

“You got it, Fong.” Laney replied, turning her kind green eyes to Brock. “What about you, hun?”

Brock skimmed the beverage list and politely cleared his throat. “Um, the orange juice sounds perfect,” 

“Orange, black coffee, two waters? You got it, lovebirds,” Laney flickered her eyes down lower and couldn’t help but smile at Brock’s attire. “Well now, did I miss the wedding or is this the honeymoon?”

Brock felt his face heat and Evan was quick to notice. “I didn’t tell him what this place was like, so he overdressed on accident,” he explained, and Laney nodded while her lips made an ‘O’ shape.

“Ohh, I get it. Well, that orange juice will be out in a jiffy…. _Mr. Bond_.”

A brilliant shade of red appeared over Brock’s face as Laney walked off, and Evan chuckled lightly. “She’s just teasing you,” he assured gently. His nerves still didn’t settle even after Evan’s words of encouragement, and he lifted his menu up to cover his reddening cheeks. “Brock…” Evan sighed, shaking his head and smiling despite himself. “You look _fine_ ,”

“Are you kidding?” Brock hissed. He was now worried that his drastic change in attire was putting a damper on Evan’s mood, which was the exact opposite of what he had intended. “I stand out like Nogla in a school of children!”

While the analogy was amusing to imagine, Evan still wasn’t fazed by his argument. “Well, you _do_ stand out, but not because of your clothes,” Brock frowned at his words, but only hid his face behind his menu more to shield his bright pink face from Evan’s gaze. “You stand out because I don’t see anyone else in this diner who’s seated with a human embodiment of a golden retriever,” he explained, and Brock blushed again. “Unless I’m blind and there’s someone else in here who looks absolutely dashing and adorable,”  
“ _Evan_ ,” Brock spoke, a small smile peeking out of his features.

“You look _amazing_ , Brock,” Evan repeated, reaching over and catching the top of his menu with his fingers, forcing Brock to see him smirking at him over the rim of the lamented paper. He let out a barely audible squeak and tried to duck down, but Evan pulled the menu down so his face was completely exposed. “No one is staring, you’re not standing out like Nogla compared to a bunch of toddlers, although you _definitely_ looked dressed up… but I think it’s fitting,” he nodded his head towards the walls. “Your shirt matches the wood, so you blend right in.”

Brock looked down at his napkin and smiled softly. “I’m not as bad as James Bond, am I?” he worried, and Evan shook his head with a small laugh.

“Laney always tends to exaggerate. You look just fine for this setting,” he paused, and chuckled. “If anything, _I_ look way too underdressed to be sitting here with you. If anyone should be embarrassed, it’s me.”

“You don’t mean that,” Brock argued. “You look fine.”

“So do you!” Evan snapped with a loud laugh. Brock grinned at his laughter, and gladly took his hand when Evan reached across the table to take it. “Brock, there aren’t enough words in the English language to describe how _absolutely charming_ you look right now.”

“Still…” Brock sighed. “I should’ve paid more attention to your instructions. I wouldn’t have dressed up like this if I knew this was the place we were going to.”

“Hey, don’t start beating yourself up about this,” Evan chided, but without any malice to his tone. “It’s _my_ fault for not telling you to dress casual. In hindsight, I probably should have been more specific.” 

Brock didn’t comment, and Evan sighed and gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. “This isn’t going to change anything, Brock. You’re still you, and frankly I think you look pretty damn hot in red, so I have absolutely no complaints.” he added with a flirtatious smirk.

Brock’s face almost turned as red as his shirt. “E-Evan!” he exclaimed with an embarrassed tone to his voice.

“What? I mean it,” Evan argued. “Red looks _hot_ on you, especially this dark shade. I’m adding this to the top of the list of reasons why red is my favorite color.”

“Stop it, Evan, you’re embarrassing me!”

“If you wore a red suit to our wedding, I’d probably start kissing you before you even finished your vows. Boy, wouldn’t that be something for the pastor to see…”

“ _Evan!_ ” Brock almost shrieked, gaining the attention of a few customers. He hunched his shoulders and bit his lip, and they resumed whatever they were doing, and he avoided Evan’s eyes. Evan laughed, and he felt a large smile fight its way to the surface.

“Okay I’m done, I promise,” Evan reached over and rubbed his shoulder affectionately. “I do mean that though; red looks really nice on you, and although this situation could’ve been avoided, I’m still glad it happened. Because you look cute no matter what you wear, and being a little dressier than needed isn’t going to magically make this date a disaster… well, unless a bull comes and sees you, but I’m like _ninety-five percent_ certain that won’t happen.”

Brock snorted and looked up at Evan. “What about the other five percent?” he teased. Evan shrugged and smiled, but he grinned at Evan, this time his nerves finally dissipating completely. “...Thank you,”

“You’re welcome,” Evan replied smoothly, standing up slightly to lean across the table to give Brock an affectionate peck on the lips. Brock’s mouth pulled into a cheek splitting grin and eagerly began kissing him back, but footsteps behind them forced them to break apart multiple seconds earlier than they hoped. While Laney lightly teased them about the small kiss she had caught them exchanging, passed out their beverages, and began taking their orders, Evan gave Brock a look. A look that translated to that they could continue that kiss later in a more private setting, which Brock honestly wasn't against in way, shape, or form.

Evan’s encouraging words, coupled with the kiss, put Brock into much higher spirits, finally relieved that his wardrobe mishap hadn’t ruined their date in any way. So when Laney continued to call Brock ‘Bond’ instead, or when Evan sneaked a piece of his pancake when he wasn’t looking, Brock had a large smile on his face. Nothing could break his spirits as long as he knew that his appearance was loved by the _only_ person in the diner whose opinion truly mattered.

So when they walked out to the parking lot and Evan opened his door before he started the car then passionately kissed him on the mouth, Brock practically pulled him in without a care in the world, the sweet taste of blueberries and maple syrup lingering on both of their lips.


End file.
